What Goes Around
by Musical Medli
Summary: AU IK STORY IS ON HIATUS! THE PLOTLINE IS BEING REDONE!


Summary: Gangs, war, and drugs. It was a time period of darkness, a living nightmare. One evening, she ventures to a club to dance, only to come in contact with him. Unknown to her, she met the very one that will make her nightmares either vanish or become something more.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi has claim on InuYasha, not me. However, the plot is my idea.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated M, X, NC-17 for extreme language and adult situations.

Enjoy!

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**

**What Goes Around...**  
Chapter 1

The door was lined with customers as her best friends talk more about the band that was playing. She shrugged her shoulders as she glanced around. Everyone was out. Mainly, it was way to cool some steam. For others, it was way to forget what was happening. Too many times, did Kagome hear about the battles that happen within the city. A shaky smile would plaster her face as she wraps her around her shoulders, trying to protect herself from something.

Eri, her best friend from childhood, gave her a worried look. Kagome just smiled as both girls walked up closer to the door. Eri was excited about this night. A certain band, one that hardly plays for public clubs was finally making an appearance. It didn't matter to Kagome. The only reason Kagome was down there was because her best friend was fond of the lead singer. She didn't know who the singer was and didn't care.

The bouncer at the door gave both Kagome and Eri a look over. Kagome was dress in a white tanktop and fitted dark jeans. Her hair was down in bluish-black locks. No makeup was on her face except for some glitter and some chapstick. Her friend Eri was no different. The only reason the bouncer gave both girls the look was because of the tightness of the shirts. Enough cleavage was shown. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked in.

The small hallway that connected the outside to the inside was shrouded in blacklight paper making everything glow a somewhat purple color. The music could be heard boucning across the walls as both girls walked towards the two glass doors covered in black paper. Kagome once again wrapped her arms around her shoulders. For some odd reason, she was getting a strange feeling about not being her. She didn't know why, either, and that was why it was frightening her.

"Aren't you excited, Kagome?" Kagome gave her a friend a smile as the doors were open by two more bouncers.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she glanced around. The club was huge and packed with people. No wonder everyone was excited about this place. Not only was the band a reason many people came, but also that the club was just opening. Eri dragged her friend over to the wall were the booths were lined up. Both laid there leather jackets down before looking around.

Kagome glanced around the area, eyeing the VIP section one level up. She even notice the bars surrounding the place. Many people were sitting on the high tables drinking while others were standing near the stage listening to the music and dancing. She took a side glance towards her best friend and saw her smiling. She groan inside as she realized her friend would want her to dance.

"Come on, Kagome. You have to live a little, especially in these dark times."

Kagome just shook her head, but stood up to follow her friend. They walked down the stairs towards the center of the floor, somewhat close to the stage. Kagome didn't know the band, but she did enjoy the music. Her friend threw her a grin and before Kagome knew it she wad dancing.

Her hips started to rock against the music, moving side to side before riding low to the ground. Even her arms were starting to dance to the side before rising above her head. She let her head fall back enjoying the song. For some odd reason, the song went well with everything that was happening, everything that was becoming a living nightmare.

Glancing towards the stage, she finally realized why Eri wanted to come. Her greyish-blue eyes came in contact with molten gold. She slowly blinked as she raised her arms again, rotating her hips. Opening her eyes, she made contact with golden eyes once more before looking at the lead singer. Long platinum hair fell down the shoulders of a strong, but hansome man. She could easily see the hard muscles through the tight sleeveless black wife beater that he wore. Kagome only closed her eyes and rode out the rest of the song. However, with each movement, she didn't realize that she just made a major mistake. She crossed fire.

The song ended causing Eri to gasp towards her friend. "Wow, Kagome. I didn't know you could dance like that."

"That is the reason I hate dancing." Kagome rolled her eyes before glancing around the area once more.

"Come on. That was hot. You need to dance more like that, especially with this band."

"Fine. I'll dance one more song. After that, I need a drink." Unknown to her, the lead singer smirked against this as he rolled his head back and gave a nod toward his drummer. A nod came and before long, a scream was followed when one of the best songs started to be played. The lead singer held his head for a second before starting to sing.

_Here I stand helpless and left for dead _

He took the mike off the stand and started to walk, rocking his head against the tone the drummer was playing. Kagome listen to the song before slowly rotating her hips and starting to dance once more.

_Close your eyes so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right _

His words were smooth, right for the tone as he walked towards the stairs that lead to the stage. Singing the verse, he took one step at a time, joining everyone on the floor. Kagome never paid any attention, she just danced along with the music. Raising her arms, she closed her eyes and allowed the music to wrap around her.

_I believe in you  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies_

Unknown to Kagome as she kept rotating her hips, waving her arms, dropping down to the ground only to raise up, the crowd was starting to slowly back away as the lead singer slowly made his way to the center. She open her eyes for just a second to let out a soft release of air before once more closing and dropping down. She arched her back before slowly standing up, only to feel an arm wrap around her waist and a strong hard chest come against her back.

_I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong_

His voice felt like a soft whisper as he traced his fingers against her shirt. Kagome gasped before slowly moving to the beat. He continued to sing, not stopping even when he started to dance with her.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

He slowly rocked his hips with hers, grinding her against him. Kagome never felt anything like it before and slowly closed her eyes once more. Her arms started to rise. He traced them slowly before wrapping them around his neck. A smirk was on his face as he continued to sing.

_Trembling  
Crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine  
I believe in you  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies_

_I wont last long  
In this world so wrong _

Kagome released a light breath when she felt him caress her skin once more, tracing his fingers across her stomach down her hips, across her legs. She continued to rotate her hips before dropping low and listening to him sing once more.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

He broke away, though, once she made to a standing position. His fingers traced over her arms, down her back before slowly backing away. She continued to dance anyway, opening her eyes to come in contact with the golden ones.

_Hold on  
Hold on_

Slowly, he climbed the stairs, stopping to give her a look before continuing his walk to the stand. Placing the mike back, he continued the rest of the song.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

She could only stare as she continued to dance, hot gold connected to cool grey-blue.

_Hold on  
Hold on_

The drummer continued to play on as he placed the mike back and dropped back to disappear into darkness. Everyone clapped as the band slowly disappeared, allowing a smaller band to join in. Another song was started and Kagome was snapped out of her dream. An exhausted breath escaped her dry lips as she raised her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow. Noticing Eri, she quickly smiled and ran over. The girl was holding a water out for her.

"Wow, Kagome. I can't believe you dance like that with him," said Eri as she took a seat in the booth.

Kagome just took a seat father back against the wall, allowing her legs to stretch out. She still had an eye on the stage as she watched everyone down below dance. "I didn't even know he showed up. One second I am dancing and the next, he is there holding me. Who was he, anyways."

Eri's eyes went wide. "You don't know?" Kagome shook her head. "Wow. His name is..." Eri was stopped when the said person made a suprising appearance.

"I believe I should answer that. Name's InuYasha."

Kagome only nodded her head before raising an arm to her forhead and resting her head back. InuYasha watched her carefully before a smirk danced across his face. "Good. Kagome is mine."

He only smiled towards her as he walked away. Something told him that she was going to be fun to mess with. Not once has there been a woman that captured him when he sung a song, especially that song. However, tonight seem different. As soon as he saw her dancing there on the floor, he right away knew she was the one, the one that he was going to break.

**x-xx-xxx-xx-x**

A/N: "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. A pretty strange song, but good for what I needed it for. Enjoy!


End file.
